Remote repeater networks are used in a variety of applications, including police, fire, and emergency mobile radio communications environments. In one example, a number of mobile transceivers are in communication with a repeater which is in proximity to the mobiles. The area of coverage of the repeater system is increased by linking the repeaters. One way to link the repeaters uses a microwave link.
Difficulties arise when the bandwidth of the information communicated between the mobiles and their respective repeaters includes bandwidths not supported by inter-repeater links. In one example, subaudible signalling is employed in mobile trunked radio communication systems. The subaudible signalling increases the audio bandwidth of the signals which must be communicated between the mobile transceivers and their respective repeaters. Furthermore, the subaudible signalling increases the audio bandwidth of the signals transmitted between repeaters. In the example where a microwave link is used to interconnect repeaters, the bandwidth of each microwave multiplexed channel must be increased to handle the subaudible signalling. Existing microwave multiplexing systems are not adapted to transceive subaudible signals.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a system for bandwidth management. The bandwidth management system should introduce little distortion while performing frequency translations. Furthermore, the bandwidth management system should function with existing multiplexer systems to eliminate the need to modify or replace inter-repeater links.